Night at a Ghost House
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: Whilst Barry is in Starling city he and Oliver decide to explore a haunted house. A Halloween spooky story! Very Ironic.
1. Chapter 1

Night at a ghost house - part 1

''So Oliver, what do you wanna do whilst I'm in Star?'' Barry asked his friend.

''Well usually me and Dig, and often Speedy, go out and patrol the city have a battle with Rha's al Gul maybe Cupid.''

''Ok. But I've heard there's this awesome haunted house just across from a field nearby. Wanna see who chickens out first – Speedster or Archer?'' Said Barry deciding he'd be ready for anything.

''Are we really doing this?'' He looked at the speedsters expression, ''Ok you're on!''

''Good, meet you at Dark Wood Manor, 5th Avenue, 5 o'clock! Get ready for the fright of your life!''

And with that Barry was gone. Well, thought Oliver, this is happening!

* * *

''How can you have _super speed,_ yet still be late?'' questioned Oliver.

''I said 5 not 5 sharp. I'm not that late!'' Barry argued.

''Yeah well, we may have to call it off. The doors bolted shut.''

''Not for long,'' responded Barry before reaching out and vibrating the door open.

''Let's just hope we're not crashing the Tricksters hideout!'' exclaimed the speedster followed by a glare from Oliver.

They walked through the ivy covered gates and towards a giant brown door. As Barry pulled it open the bolts squeaked and an echoing laugh reached his ears to disappear a second later.

''Did you hear that?'' He asked already spooked.

''Hear what? Are you already scared Barry? I was stranded on a remote island for five years. Pretending to hear a noise won't work on me!'' exclaimed the vigilante.

Annoyed, Barry pushed through, looking uneasily around. In front of him was a giant staircase. It went up and split in to two where more doors were located along a corridor. To the left and right oil paintings of important people watched as the duo moved forward. Above them an amazing chandelier covered in cob webs, swayed in the wind.

It was dark, apart from a little light cast through a smashed window up high; the sun was setting fast – night eating up the last of day.

''Wow!'' echoed Barry, ''this house is gigantic!''

''Yeah,'' said Oliver, distracted. He was staring at a grand picture of a lady wearing a ruff around her neck and the top of a white and light blue dress, could be seen. The weird thing was when Oliver moved he felt as if it was following his steps. _Forget it and move on!_ He thought.

They walked up across the stairs and through a door to their right. Walking through another corridor they picked the fifth door and wandered into a small room. It was just about big enough for them both.

''How about _we_ sleep in here,'' Barry suggested, highlighting the fact he wasn't sleeping alone.

'' _Fine!_ '' sighed Oliver, ''If you really want me to tuck you in tonight, I will.''

''I just thought there's only two of us. Why take up a whole manor?'' said Barry. He was trying hard to cover up how scared he actually was.

To change the subject the speedster asked, ''What did you bring?''

''Oh, you know the usual stuff: my bow, lots of arrows, a flash-light **(1)** , some snacks and a drink, although I nearly brought one of Dig's sharp shooters!''

''Ok. I just brought me and Bart the Bear. Forget you ever heard that! Oh and some of Cisco's power bars and some Lucozade.''

''Bart the Bear?'' said Oliver as he questioned Barry's maturity.

''He reminds me of my Mum! Don't judge!'' he said to defend himself.

The heroes laid out their sleeping bags on the hard wooden floor and stood glancing around the room. Just as Barry was about to climb in his bag a flash at the door way caused him to jump out of his skin and into Oliver's arms.

''Hope I'm not late Barry!'' smiled the younger speedster.

''Wally! I told you not to wear the yellow suit Cisco designed, it looks way to much like the man who _killed_ my mothers' costume!'' shouted Barry.

''Sorry,'' smirked Wally.

''Barry, get out of my arms and please tell me, what's going on?'' asked Oliver.

''I may have mentioned where I was going tonight whilst Wally was around and he obviously wants to join in the fun.'' He looked towards Wally.

''Don't worry! I've brought my stuff.'' announced Wally.

''Great! How about you invite Zoom whilst you're at it!'' replied Oliver sarcastically.

''Sure, if you want your back broken! It still doesn't feel right,'' Barry retorted.

''Well whatever! How about we go to –'' started Oliver, before hearing a noise.

'' _Ha ha ha! You can't catch me!''_ shouted a voice below them.

''Are you sure we didn't crash the Tricksters hideout?'' Barry asked. He looked towards the other two, scared.

''I'm sure it's nothing,'' tried Oliver, not reassuring anyone.

They got up and opened the door, looking out across the corridor. There were no signs of any other inhabitants but the voice still echoed around the house.

''Let's go and look downstairs,'' Oliver suggested.

With Oliver in the lead they opened the door leading towards the giant staircase and walked down it looking at all the paintings. They carried on under the staircase and walked into a kitchen. The trio couldn't have been prepared for what they saw next.

Right in front of them, staring right into their eyes was a little girl who had just pulled her hands from her face when she'd heard footsteps.

''Jamesy!'' screamed the girl, no older than 5. Her front teeth were missing and her hair was in neat bunches.

A middle aged man rushed in with a gun. The weird thing was it wasn't a gun like the vigilantes had ever seen before. It was the normal shape of a gun but at the end was a nose. The nostril was the bullet hole except for the fact it didn't even fire bullets but corrosive acid. They found this out just before nearly having their toes burned off.

Barry walked back and the others followed after him.

''Maybe we did crash the Tricksters hideout after all!'' he said.

''But didn't the Trickster die when a tornado wrecked many buildings including one of his hideouts!'' Oliver stated.

The Trickster moved forward almost as if he was gliding. He then, to the surprise of the heroes, floated through a chair blocking his path. Barry was sure the James hadn't gained super speed recently that would enable him to phase through it.

''Who says me or Harley are alive?'' cackled the lunatic as Harley joined him in edging towards them.

''Every man for himself!'' shouted Wally, running towards the entrance.

''What he said!'' rambled Barry following after the younger speedster.

''Really!'' exclaimed Oliver.

He saw James pull the trigger on his gun again. Oliver wondered whether a ghost's gun could hurt a person. I don't want to find out, he thought. He turned on his heels and fled to the safety of the other side of the gate. There he was joined by Barry and Wally the latter of which was holding a green duffle bag.

''Thank God!'' sighed Oliver as he took it from the young man.

''We thought you'd want it and if you didn't have it you wouldn't have stopped annoying us!'' explained Barry.

''Let's just agree on one thing,'' began the emerald archer, ''never invite the Trickster to a sleep over.''

''And…'' Barry added.

''Don't make bets about staying in haunted houses,'' finished Oliver.

''Agreed,'' the speedsters said together.

'' _Wa ha ha ha!''_ laughed James.

* * *

(1)Bad Pun!

Authors Note - So this is set from the tv shows arrow and flash with Barry Allen and Oliver Queen basically the same. The only noticable difference is Wally has super speed. The Wally in my story is based on the one from Young Justice as he is my favourite Young Justice character. I am kinda sad that Wally hasnt got super speed in the tv show yet (perhaps something for season 3) or Jessie. I'd like to hear what you think and if there are any suggestions for more one shots I could put with this. I appreciate reviews. This was written for school and I havent shown my teacher yet so I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love feed back! :)

~superheros17


	2. Chapter 2

Night at a Ghost house - part 2

 _THE NEXT DAY…_

''Ooh, ooh, ooh, Oliver! I have a great idea!'' said Barry jumping up and down in one of the chairs lying around in the Arrow Cave.

Not liking where this was going due to last night's events he just answered, ''Go on.''

Barry would've explained no matter what Oliver had said and so it was easier for him to go along with it … for now anyway.

''I know what happened last night wasn't all according to plan so I thought we could go to a deserted street where there's this-'' he started.

''Wait, sorry, you want us to go to some haunted street after the events last night! We said no more haunted places! Are you out of your mind?'' Oliver all but shouted.

''Actually we agreed on not staying in haunted houses. Haunted streets however are completely different!'' argued Barry.

''Knowing our luck something bad will happen. Remember when Vandal Savage attacked us whilst we were chilling! That was just our luck!'' retorted Oliver.

''Something like that can't happen again. That'd be twice in a week, more like 48 hours! Not possible!'' Barry concluded.

''Yeah, and how possible are you?''

That shut Barry up. It was true being able to run at 299,792,458 meters per second (1) was hardly a possible thing up until the particle accelerator exploded. Even now all the science doesn't add up properly to just accept speedsters.

''I guess it's 'cause you're scared!'' snickered Barry.

''No! It's just …,'' he looked across to Barry's puppy dog eyes, ''uuh, I hate you!''

''I'll take that as a yes. Awesome, another night of hanging with my bro!''

To say Barry was excited (even after the last night's events) was an understatement. I'm going to need some good luck to survive another night with this hyper chipmunk, thought Oliver.

 _THAT NIGHT…_

''I told you something bad would happen!'' said Oliver who was more than glad to say 'I told you so' even if the circumstances were dire.

''Hey, I didn't expect to be chased by zombies! I didn't even think they were scientifically possible up until now!'' Barry admitted whilst trying to forget how wrong he was.

''Again, how possible are you?'' repeated Oliver.

Chasing behind them a mob of zombies – who apparently weren't all as slow as snails – waddled along as the duo kept a steady pace away from them.

''How about we barricade ourselves in the local Walmart? It's only a couple of streets from here,'' suggested Barry.

''Agreed!'' screamed Oliver.

Tonight was not their night and neither would any other. The heroes were just bound to be disturbed wherever they decided to go. Fate would lead them somewhere and there would be something to fix. Oliver and Barry weren't what you'd call lucky. Maybe fighting crime was a full time job whatever some say.

* * *

(1)The speed of light.

Authors Note – I wasn't planning on doing another chapter for this but when I had the idea I couldn't let it go. I hope you liked this addition to Night at a Ghost house and I would like to hear what you think in the reviews. If you're wondering where Wally is, as he was in the first chapter, he went home so that it's only Oliver and Barry.

Until next time

~superheros17


End file.
